The White Road
by Awesome Mr.L
Summary: Every year in Mexican cities ruled by Brazilian gangs, there are thousands of people who help either willingly or forcibly to smuggle drugs across: this is called the white road. These gangs employ young kids to do a lot of this dirty work because there never suspected by uncorrupt police officers. What these gangs didn't count on was three of these children to be CHERUB agents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Awesome Mr. L attempting to redeem himself after a poor first chapter to my CHERUB book. This is a new one and frankly, better linked and planned. Thanks to the same people as before: "**_**We Are All Made of Stars, This is the Real Deal and KidKool101, who has recently changed his name to KidKool". **_** Excuse me if I got the last name wrong, time to introduce 'Theo J'.**

1: Chairwoman

Zara Asker knew that being a headteacher and spymaster meant she would have to be dealing with disciplinary issues of both, from kids not doing their homework to kids breaking into each others rooms and stealing homework that they hadn't done. This issue was something she had never dealt with.

'I don't even deserve to be here, miss' Theo said, sitting upright in his seat.

Zara sighed and shook her head, 'When you attack a fellow stu...'

'It was self-defence!' Theo interrupted, 'It's not my fault if I just want to be able to talk a friend'.

'Don't interrupt me Mr. Jameson' Zara snapped, 'If you have something to say I expect you to state it without forgetting where you are'.

Theo leant back against his chair. What happened last night at his girlfriend's, Chloe's, party hadn't even had anything to do with him. It had all been because of his biggest rival, Allen.

'I walked in and went over to say hi to Chloe' Theo started saying 'but she said she wanted to go and change her dress for what was probably the fifth time' Zara smiled at this comment, feeling a sense of nostalgia as she remembered her days as a CHERUB, 'So I went over and started talking to Jenna who is in some of Chloe and I's classes and out of the corner of my eye I felt like Allen was watching us and whenever I looked around for a bit I saw he was there just looking at us'.

Zara quickly knew that Allen Humphrey had a crush on Jenna Torav but let Theo finish.

'I spotted Chloe and I said bye to Jenna and we exchanged a peck on the cheek then Allen just went psycho'

'Before I could reach Chloe he came over and blocked my path, he started pushing me and telling me to back off and give "the girl" ,which was Chloe, a chance to fish for something else '.

'When I didn't move away he pushed me on the floor and started throwing wild punches, I tried to move away so when I couldn't I kicked him' Zara knew that when he talked about punches Theo didn't mean the type of school yard punches and the kick was probably executed by springing off the floor while simultaneously launching a two-footed kick. Probably.

'Eventually some of the carers came to see what happened but because of the context of how things looked and because nobody wanted to sni...' Theo stopped himself because he wasn't sure if Zara was okay with the word, "snitch".

There was a code with cherubs that no matter how bad something is, though it would most likely stop if someone broke an arm or died, you should never snitch so that any punishment can be handed out fairly.

'I see your point Theo' Zara said, 'But you still used an unnecessary approach, you already have gone through some of the advanced martial art course which Mr. Norris taught when he was here earlier, and although Allen is a year older and soon to be fourteen, we expect you to use your defence skills _only_ when you're in dire situations.'

Theo hadn't expected the balance of blame to start gaining weight and dropping on his part. But he made sure he listened up when Zara said, 'If an adult sees you kids using combat skills that most kids wouldn't be able to learn, they start asking questions, although I will have to take heavy disciplinary action on Allen' this had been what Theo was waiting for, 'I'm giving you 50 punishment laps to complete and I'm taking away one week worth of pocket money'.

Theo allowed himself to smile discreetly, knowing that because Zara was unpredictable with her punishments it could have gone either way.

As it was a Saturday afternoon classes were already over and kids were playing around from Red shirts playing games of tag on the field to black shirts having a rough game of rugby over on the fields.

Theo felt good with the smell of Chloe's hair filling up his nostrils while she had her hand resting on his stomach.

'So what did you get from Zara?' she asked.

'Fifty laps and a few quid' Theo said.

'How many weeks of a few quid?' she persisted.

'Two' Theo replied knowing that Chloe would be on the attack for the money he still owed her.

She sat up and crossed her arms, 'What were you doing with Jenna on my birthday?'.

'Nothing' Theo laughed. It didn't matter if he had said it with a halo above his head because Theo knew that there were a lot of girls his age, and some older, who wouldn't mind to be in Chloe's position.

In truth he had his hand on Jenna's bum that night but it wasn't anything that he hadn't done with a few other girls.

'I swear Jameson if you've been messing with other girls ...' she trailed off.

There was a definite sense of jealousy but Theo pushed it a bit by saying: 'Actually before I came to the party I had just bonked Christina and while you were away I had my hand up another girl's blouse'.

Theo couldn't have known that Chloe was so tense over something that she'd over react but she sure as hell did.

'PIG!' she said slamming a fist down on Theo's kidney before storming off.

Theo was clutching his side as he stood up and hobbled after Chloe and groaned more when he reached a few steps.

By the time he had reached the eight floor he heard the familiar sound of a door slamming yet this time it wasn't his mother's.

'Come on Chloe' he said pounding the door, 'I only have eyes for your arse'. A faint laugh came from the other side of the door but didn't last.

'Is what happened with Abby true?' she said through the door.

Theo didn't answer because he was caught off guard at the mention of the big breasted Italian and loved to think there was a dirty rumour spreading about the two of them.

A response though would have softened up what happened when Theo saw Danny coming towards him and Danny blurted out: 'How was it with Abby mate?'.

A distressed moan came from Chloe as she opened the door before kicking Theo up the arse while he was turned the other way and closing the door.

Theo and Danny both took their cue and walked down the hallway a good 5ft out of the way of Combat Chloe and her Kicking Cogs.

'When did you even see me with Abby?' Theo asked.

'Oh I didn't mate, I just thought it would be funny if I said it'.

Theo saw the funny side but still gave Danny a friendly but firm shove, even though he had a philosophy that someone as cool as him wouldn't need a best friend.

'So which girl's leg did you hump that ended up with you in the dog house?' Danny asked.

'I've not the foggiest idea' Theo said as he took his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from Chloe.

'What did she write?'.

Theo opened his mouth to say but passed it over to Danny who laughed before reading out:, '_You cheating, little piece of crap_'.

Theo pocketed his phone, 'Was that supposed to be racist?'

'Nah, if anything you're coloured so it's more like caramel toffee'.

'Why did you happen to stumble up here if we're on the sixth floor?'.

'Because, Theo ma boy, Zara wants you in her office, Monday morning at eight for a mission briefing with me and two others'.

'She's being a mission controller?'

'No, assistant'.

The boys had reached the sixth floor by now and were standing in Theo's doorway which was previously occupied by someone called Bruce but nobody knew his surname.

'You think it's a good idea to leave while Chloe's still pissed?'

'Honestly you've had it coming, you're so jammy and every girl seems to be pounding on your door'.

'That's 'cause I'm just like caramel Danny' Theo said grinning, 'Addictive, hard to get over but sweet'.

**Please read and reply. Four more chapters coming with one about Theo before CHERUB, one about the mission, one to introduce all the characters and another very secretive one which I don't want to reveal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB.**

**Acclaimer: I own the acclaimer but you can just ask me and then use it AND I own every character mentioned in ****THIS ****chapter except the aforementioned:**

**Mrs. Zara Asker, Chairwoman**

**Mr. Bruce Norris, Ex-Cherub and awesome buttkicker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Awesome Mr. L again, here's Chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy. More chapters to come.**

**2: Rumours**

Weeks before the New Year broke people were still excited about the coming holiday. A lot of the red shirts were gossiping about what would they get for Christmas while the black and navy shirts would act cool about it and anyone in between would only start caring either a week before or a day before.

Theo and Danny made their way over to their usual table; being the last ones there they noticed that Chloe was at a different table.

Everyone in CHERUB had a circle of friends and Theo's was Danny, Chloe, Brian (Brin) Collins who had just joined the table after years of being a jerk and was rumoured to have named himself after the sexy and frequently visiting Amy Collins, Rob King who came to join every once in a while because he had been part of recruiting Theo, Ella Williams, Robin Walker, Robin Walken (one a guy and another a girl but ever since one of them got a Pixie haircut hard to tell apart) and lastly Graham.

The food in the cafeteria was always good but there were some days when you couldn't tell which end of the animal you were eating.

'You know what this spaghetti actually is for, right?' Brian asked.

The table scoffed, Brian was okay enough but whenever he started talking like that, everyone knew he'd start spewing up dozens of sentences of shit.

'_What?_' one of the Robins asked.

'To build our immunity, sooner or later one of us is going to get poisoned out in the field and when the arsenic starts going into our system our body will fight it like a cold'.

'Or a Brian' Ella whispered.

The table chuckled, Theo said in a posh voice, 'That's very rude Ms. Williams; I believe his name to be Brin'.

A few people from the closest table laughed. 'It's pronounced _Amy _you know' one of them said as Danny washed down his food trying to not to laugh and spurt spaghetti sauce back out.

'I'm just thankful, _arse wipe_, that my name doesn't mean "abandoned' Brian said to Theo.

The cafeteria murmured, 'Pack it in and eat up' one of the cooks said not knowing how bad things were about to get.

Theo sucked air in through his teeth, 'You know, I'd call you stubborn but that would be an insult to mules'.

Everyone looked over to Brian who was picking at his food, 'Jokes, you jammy git' he said.

The room lost interest, things like this happened, there had only been few times when it escalated and Theo hadn't seen any of those. But he was about to be involved.

Theo said, 'You know it's not like I get off with every girl'.

'The other one is louder and has bells on it too' a familiar voice said, it was Rob King, most people stayed with people around their age but Rob had taken a particular liking to the young Theo he recruited.

'I hear you've been knocking boots with two broads at once', Theo looked confused, 'I mean girl wise boy'.

'He has' Danny butted in loudly, '_And he's denying he has ever even touched another girl'. _This was a shock, if you had studied psychology, which Rob had, you'd know there was a cycle to your life that you quickly became used to.

No cherub thinks it will be easy adapting to new life when on missions, but on campus anything out of the ordinary captured everyone's attention.

'He is a jammy git, cheating on me!' Chloe shouted from her table.

The usual "quiet & sensible" black and navy shirts, all boys, reacted with hoots.

Theo had had enough, he wasn't cheating, he wasn't a mean person and he wasn't jammy, maybe that one was true, but the rumours didn't please him.

He stood up, 'I _never_ cheated on you, it's just some stupid lie, I only had my hand on Jenna's bum'.

Chloe shot Jenna daggers, 'So was it just two or was it Abby too'. The boys above eleven all cheered and whooped.

Fortunately Abby wasn't in the cafeteria at the moment. 'Look' Theo said, 'I did what I did, if you don't forgive me then might as well not be dating!'.

Only a few people knew that this was a touchy moment, but instead of responding Chloe chucked a plate full of spaghetti at Theo.

Theo couldn't contain his anger but snatching up two blobs full of spaghetti and lobbing them at Chloe may have set off this.

'_Food fight!_' someone cried. In a few seconds the floors, tables and walls were splattered with sauce and one of the cooks who was telling everyone to sit down got hammered in the nose by a flying tray and slipped on the floor while some of the other kitchen staff were attacked by red shirts who thought it was a game.

Theo and Rob bolted and ducked out of the cafeteria unscathed and only slightly splattered, by the time they were out Theo had forgotten Chloe and they were both laughing.

'That was epic!' Rob said.

Theo laughed, 'I can't believe I started that' Rob's laugh disappeared but couldn't tell him about the chairwoman with her stare making a big hole in the back of Theo's head.

Rob said uneasily, 'I wouldn't say you were responsible for that'.

'Oh yes I was and …' the sentence ended like that because Theo's heart missed a beat when he saw Zara's hand on his shoulder.

'You know Mr. Jameson, my office isn't a hotel, which is why I don't expect frequent visitors'.

Theo's head slumped in his hands.

'So what you're telling me Mr. King, is that you weren't involved because you could have but didn't stop the fight?' Zara asked.

Rob dropped lower in his seat, Zara enjoyed making him squirm by first making him ask if he was involved, then he said why he wasn't but that made it as easy as Zara asking him if he could have done something.

Zara knew perfectly well that Rob wasn't involved but if she didn't act strict on something like this it would happen often.

She had already given Chloe, Danny, a large group of young red shirts and some others.

'You can leave Mr. King, just know that I'll be keeping a close eye on you'.

Rob sighed and quickly left, he hadn't been so worried since he was a red shirt and was put in a room with his sister for six months and threatened with expulsion.

Theo was the last one left.

'Mr. Jameson, could you remind me of some of the punishments I have just given to people'.

Theo coughed, 'No pocket money for a month, help the kitchen staff in cooking for the next two months, no paintballing or trips to town for two weeks, fifteen punishment laps a day …'

Zara stopped him, 'That's enough, if you want those punishments you may have them'. Theo knew this was bound to happen.

'I also need to take you off your upcoming mission'.

Theo sat up, 'I know you saw this as your big break but I cannot let you go after what happened'.

Theo was at a loss for words, a ball the size of a duck egg was in his throat, as a CHERUB you only get good missions if the staff give you your one chance and you perform well, he had heard of a former agent who was on his break but was stupidly interviewed for an educational programme on clothes.

He didn't see the chance of having a career if he didn't end up with a big mission.

'You may leave' Zara said, but her words were drowned out, Theo didn't see the point of carrying on.

On his way out Theo said, 'I quit'.

'You don't mean that' Zara replied.

'No, you're right, I don't' he walked out and said under his breath, 'Not that I'll have a career after this.

**Ooooh. Who knows what will happen to Theo, only I know the true answer. You'll find out in the fourth chapter because the third chapter will be about Theo's past and what happened a few days ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB.**

**Acclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter except the aforementioned:**

**Zara Asker  
Amy Collins  
Rob King**

**Read and review please, will try to upload quick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, back here with Awesome Mr. L. It seems I have a fan called 'Katiii' and for the sake of anyone else if you want to see what happens to Theo skip to chapter 4 as this chapter is about events in the past. It will still be interesting. Here we go.**

**3: Immigration**

**November, 2008, Chelsea, Mayflower Residence**

Seven year-old Theo Mayflower, really Theo Melonombe, hobbled into his apartment. The kids at his local comp had been bullying Mohammed in Theo's class and as usual had left him with a few bruises while the bullies, Daniel and Alan, had gotten off with a detention and a bad memory.

'Look at the state of you' Theo's mother said from the landing, he could have sworn that he had heard two or more voices but dismissed the thought, 'What happened?'.

Theo sighed, his mom didn't understand that it was cool if you had a few battle scars and didn't need your mother fussing over them, 'I fell down'.

'On what? A bloody fence'.

'It's nothing Rochelle'.

Theo's mother crossed her arms, her name was Evangeline as everyone at the office insisted on calling her but Rochelle was the name of the naggy mother on Theo's favourite show. She clicked her fingers at a door and Theo knew that meant she wanted him to take a shower. Remembering to use the good shower gel and scrubbing behind his neck was one of the things a mother generally fretted about.

As Theo went to go and strip off in the bathroom, Eva went across the landing to her own room. On her bed was the man who had so-patiently waited.

'So when would you be prepared?' he asked.

Eva rubbed her hands together, 'You know how complicated this is for me Liam, Theo has a life here and the only family I have here is my ex-husband's sister. And she lives all the bloody way in Manchester'.

Liam smiled, maybe it was the fact that he generally liked this particular immigrant or the way she said "bloody" by emphasising on the "bl-". There was also the fact that they had snogged to the point of foreplay and for someone over thirty she was still quite fit in a black blouse.

Liam pointed out, 'Theo might still be able to visit you in Mozambique'.

Eva shook her head, 'I can already see this going on in my head, the Mozambique authorities would only allow it if I was with him and the British side wouldn't even dare let me touch him until he was sixteen because of my ...' she paused and smiled to lighten the mood, 'coke issues'.

'So what are you going to do about it?' Liam asked.

Eva choked up, 'Hope to God that someone helps him'.

**19****th**** December, Liverpool**

The last two weeks had been different for Theo, when they had broken up for winter he usually got a few hours a week with his mom to got out for dinner or maybe play a silly game but this time she seemed able to spend every moment with him, except for two times when she went to the immigration offices to supposedly renew their passports.

They had been travelling around Liverpool for four days, even being able to go to the special ceremony at Anfield stadium for Bill Shankly even though LFC was probably the club that Theo 5th hated the most in the world behind, Tottenham Hotspur, Chelsea, FC Barcelona and Machester United.

The ride over to the Liverpool Children's Centre felt particularly weird for Theo.

Eva gripped the wheel tightly, 'You know Theo, I'll miss you a lot'.

He rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah mum, you said that already'.

She curled her lip as they stopped outside the door, 'Theo, if you could never see me again, would you still forgive me'.

It hadn't occurred to Theo that the words "forgive me" were peculiar, 'Of course I would mum, I wouldn't be able to forget you'. Tears formed in Theo's mother's eyes, Theo smiled in the same way an adult does if a kid asked why the window steams up when they look at it if it's raining.

He reached across the gearbox and hugged his mother for the last time. She swiped a tear from her eye and reached in the back seat for three photos, they were of her holding him as a baby, one a few days ago as they had been setting off for the journey and the other of him and her a few years ago.

Theo pocketed them before getting out. As the car drove off Theo waved a final goodbye before heading inside the door to a bald, smiling man.

Theo sipped herbal tea from a mug that had "#1 DAD" crudely painted on it while the blad, headed carer from the Children's Centre, Val Cross, rubbed his back.

Val, or Mr. Cross as Theo had insisted on calling him ever since he had taken him back to his flat on Shrewsbury House, consoled him, 'It's gonna be OK mate, I'm sure she's just caught up in traffic'.

Val knew the truth though, as soon as it had reached four O'clock and Val had escorted Theo outside to see a suitcase and bag left outside the entrance he quickly put two and two together.

The fact that the children's centre was a middle passage for orphan or abandoned children in Liverpool made it easier to see that Theo's mother had planned it all.

Theo sniffled, 'What's going to happen to me, Mr. Cross?'.

Val looked away because he didn't want Theo to see his tears and realise that he had a connection with someone he had known for a few hours. The surname Mitchum passed his mind.

**Back to 2013, A few days before Chloe's birthday**

**A Sleepover on the 8****th**** Floor**

Jenna Torav jiggled on the spot and clasped her eyes closed but couldn't help groaning and fluttering as the other five girls in the room giggled and counted from ten down.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6!' Jenna looked set to burst but held it in because she knew the consequences, the girls though had something in store for Jenna.

'3! 2! 3! 4!' Jenna realised she'd been duped but had no time to lash out at her friends as she dashed into the bathroom and un-tucked her pyjama top before shaking out the ice cubes in her shirt that had left a small, wet stain.

The girls in Jenna's bedroom were rolling on the floor as Jenna came back in with a grin on her face.

'Who's next?' she asked.

'Abby' Christina Wheeler said.

They had been up for the last few hours playing silly girl games and the last half hour had been full of laughter because they were playing Truth & Do or Dare.

Chloe had gotten seduce a teddy bear, Christina had to dance to the whole of the song, "Harlem Shake". Others spanned from a knock-and-run on someone's door to running topless down the corridor.

Abby replied, 'Truth & Do'.

This earned "ooh's" from the group.

'So' a girl named Magnolia Kemp started, 'What's the slag-iest thing you've ever done with boy?'.

Abby held her finger up to her mouth in mock thought, 'Hmmm, let me think, oh yeah, I'll pass'. Abby hadn't actually had a boyfriend but thought it best not to lie either.

Magnolia pleaded 'Come on Abby'.

Abby puffed, 'Well there was this one time I saw Theo when we went on the bus to the shopping centre in town so I let him put his hand up my blouse and I touched his bum and then he started kissing my neck'.

The room erupted, 'Ooohh!'.

She waved her hands, 'But nothing else happened'.

'Aww'.

Jenna turned to Chloe, 'Looks like you have competition'. This made Abby blush, inside Chloe felt like clawing her nails into Abby's eyes and screaming to the world that she was a whore.

But Chloe knew that first of all she'd probably get expelled fro CHERUB and secondly, that was part of what came with going out with one of the cutest guys on campus.

Chloe shrugged it off and joked, 'If things get rough I'll just steal Allen Humphrey from you'.

The girls giggled, 'You mean Humphrey Dumpty' Jenna laughed, 'He's an oaf'.

Lucky you, thought Chloe, I'll have to fight the other girls off with a whip.

**Read and review and give me requests if you would like. Chapter 4 is coming up soon you know the stuff. If you have any requests for what should happen to Theo, put it in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB.**

**Acclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter. If you want to use them, put it in a review asking me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back to the present and will try to make the Chapters roll out quickly now, if there is something you want me to improve on or to do with the story, put it in a review. Here we are.**

4: Resurrection

Theo paused with the pen in his hand and looked down at his sweaty wrist for the time, the logbook for the punishment lap desk was a few pages away from finishing and being so close to the New Year there were sure to be an overload.

Then Theo stopped, he looked around to his sides and decided adding four or five more laps to the amount he had done this afternoon wouldn't hurt if no one was around, breaking the rules would be shaky but things had cooled down for the past week with Zara.

Theo was about to start his trip to the main building but a heavy hand clamped onto his shoulder like a vice.

Theo turned around and managed a meek smile before giving his co-handler a thumbs up, 'Hey Maureen' Theo cringed.

Maureen shook her head making her brown hair bobble, 'You're already walking on glass, Theo, don't try taking your shoes and socks off'.

His head slumped down, 'Do I have to re-do them?'.

'No' Theo allowed himself a smile, 'You smell, but I want you to do seven extra tomorrow'.

Theo protested, 'But I only added on fi-'

'Seven more' she said exercising her veto power, 'or you'll be having a thunderstorm from Meryl when she's back'.

Theo started the journey to his room, Maureen was only his handler for now because when he was appointed Meryl she had been bed-sick for three weeks.

A handler is always an important part of a future agents transition into CHERUB but Meryl had an immense recovery and by the time anyone realised there was an issue, Theo had already made both of them a surrogate mother.

Theo had by now reached his room and noticed there was a message that had been left at around one. It was Zara.

'_Hello Theo, we both won't be forgetting what's recently happened involving you so I'll cut you to the chase. Maureen said you'd be running, so to make sure you take that shower that she pleads you to take, I want to see you at 1600 hours in my room'._

'_I'm aware of how agents feel about having one chance for their big, break, so I would like to give you a relatively small but good mission. You are excused from combat training with Ms. Takada and I'll be checking when you report to John's office that you are showered and presentable'._

'_Good luck' _Zara added out of sympathy rather than the fact it was his first mission for quite some time.

Theo still allowed himself a smile and looked at himself in the mirror, slightly disappointed at the type of mission but nonetheless excited. Then he smiled again in the mirror, 'Damn, I stink'.

Theo wasn't sure if he had ever seen the mission preparation building with even a half-fully functioning security system but the fact that he was one of the first people in quite some time to scan his eye retina seven times Dennis King's assistant mission controller let him in gave him a scowl as if to say _you broke the system, stupid._

When Theo entered Zara's office while knocking at the same time he was surprised to see Rob's girlfriend Lyra and mission controller John Jones sitting on the two available seats apart from Zara's.

'Come in Theo' Zara said, 'I believe you know John and Lyra'.

Theo shook John's hand before giving Lyra a weak smile and leaning on the wall. John took over.

He handed Theo a thick file with a Portuguese name that would take a while to read, 'So Theo, I haven't actually had your answer but I'm sure you'll be saying yes..'

Zara interrupted him, 'He hasn't actually read the mission briefing'.

'Oh' John said, 'Well I know it might be a bit unorthodox but because we set off soon I suggest you read up and make sure you aren't cutting it fine'.

Theo almost opened the big file before him before realising it was the one on the table with, _mission briefing _stamped on.

_**CLASSIFIED**_

_MISSION BRIEFING FOR THEODORE _

_JAMESON AND LYRA WILIKINSON_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A_

_FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG_

_ANY ATTEMPT TO RMOVE FROM MISSION PREP BUILDING_

_WILL SET OFF AN ALARM_

_DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES_

_SMUGGLING_

_Criminals of nowadays have varied ways of smuggling, some get violent hoodlum gangs or maybe people looking to make easy money to do it, usually, these are the small time criminals. Others who are smart enough will have a system which usually has big shipments coming in and various storage places at different places in the country they operate in._

_PABLONOTI (PABLO) ESCABAR I,II,III & IV_

_Since the early 1900's the Escabar family has regularly been employed in the smuggling business, though the earlier generations were unknown by authorities, the last two generations have araised awareness._

_The Brazilian bred family have a unique system, they will find corrupt cargo handling officials that have the same product flying to different countries and will load their own "cargo" in. If the police were to try and track the route it would require manpower of at least two thousand and that would not be a certainty._

_ESCABAR IV AND THE WHITE ROAD_

_The latest and so far as the police know only left Escabar has been made a national threat. Over the past few months there have been links to him selling illegal arms in the name of the United Kingdom to various Brazilian and Russian dealers._

_The police believe the latest in the Escabar line has spread his criminal base and had made various visits to, for reasons unknown, to Cornwall were there have been numerous missing persons reports._

_The police have not linked these together but higher ups in MI5 would like a thorough investigation. They believe a simple CHERUB investigation would suffice and would be successful in a long term operation of this._

_PRIMARY OBJECTIVE_

_Escabar IV has been reported to have two kids aged 12 and 15 who have most likely been kept in an anti-social environment and thus are open to making friends. If CHERUB could send in two agents to make friends with the two children then a likely infiltration of their house could commence._

_ALL AGENTS MUST UBDERSTAND THAT_

_This mission had been classified LOW RISK, although the Escabar family have very violent links they have not been reported to operate out of native South America_

_Agents must understand this mission will very likely have slow progress and after a month may be cancelled._

_Agents must remember they have the right to refuse or undertake any mission._

Usually when someone was leaving people, Theo and co. would enjoy themselves but with Danny and Brian off on the mission, Chloe and him not on speaking terms, and the twins who weren't twins seeming to have disappeared, Theo sat on a table with Lyra and Rob.

Leaving so close to Christmas didn't really bother Theo as the novelty of presents would still be there and Christmas was the time when he last saw his mum.

It felt like a half-arsed and Theo couldn't be bothered to finish. He went to his room and started packing before a knock came at the door.

Theo said on his bed, 'Come in'. He got a mental jolt when he saw Chloe come in, before he could get a word in edgeways she gripped the back of his head and pulled him in for a snog without warning.

After a few seconds she stopped and pull away, taking with her that good-old 'Chloe smell'.

After she left Theo sat on his bed, dumbfound and screamed out loud, '_Why are girls so bloody complicated?'_.

It was a shame no one gave him an answer.

**A bit of a confusing end, I know. Please read and review, give me ideas, don't do drugs, keep on reading books, live long and reproduce, and mostly ... keep on writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB.**

**Acclaimer: I own all the characters mentioned in this chapter except the aforementioned:**

**Maureen Evans,**

**Meryl Spencer**

**Lyra (I made up the last name),**

**Zara Asker **

**John Jones**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will someone please remind me to stop being stupid and write more chapters, ASAP. I know the last chapter was weird and to be honest, slightly crappy, but all will be redeemed and explained. Read and review, here goes nothing.**

**5: Rain**

Theo Jay was slightly pissed at himself for falling asleep while packing and having a dream about Chloe but the look he got from John and Lyra when he was ten minutes late to meet John at his Subaru quickly jump-started his brain.

After two hours of driving rain started pelting the windows and Theo had to resist the urge to snuggle up next to Lyra.

Lyra finally broke the two hour long silence, 'You were cutting it a bit fine, eh?'.

Theo smiled sheepishly, 'I fell asleep while packing'.

'Girl trouble?' Lyra asked.

Theo knew that CHERUB agents were the smartest 5% in the country but didn't expect any one to be psychic, the surprised look on his told all so Lyra explained, 'I was in the cafeteria when ...'

Theo stopped her, 'Yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten yet'.

'You know Theo' she said changing to a motherly tone, 'You're what Mr. America would call a stud, if a girl ends up dating you they'll be on guard for anything with curves'.

Theo nodded, he appreciated the comment but also thought that what Mr. America or Rob got up to when Lyra wasn't around wouldn't leave her so happy, even if he struck out every time.

John couldn't help listening and almost missed the turn into town and across a disappointing cluster of cheap-o shops and roads turning into neighbourhoods, they went off road and down dirt path to reach what in the rain seemed like nothing but was really an estate of recently built houses.

John turned off the engine and told Theo and Lyra to stay put before grabbing a set off keys and dashing out of the car into the rain, after a thumbs up Theo plunged into his bag and pulled out a _Le Sportif _raincoat.

He wasn't worried about the return trip because he only brought his backpack and small suitcase where as Lyra had brought two big suitcases, a _BadGirl _bag and a sports bag fit to burst. After Theo made a dash across into the house and set down his bags he had a chance to take in his surroundings.

The floor looked as shiny as rain would permit and the stairs, which went on for quite a bit were all that Theo needed to confirm that the next who knew how long were to be moderately snazzy.

John came in drenched and walking on his left due to one of Lyra's heavy suitcases, 'Go help poor Lyra with her bag she can barely get it out of the car, besides, I've some little soldiers I need to deposit'.

Theo cringed at the thought of John taking a dump and went outside, calmly turning up his collar as Lyra struggled with her suitcase.

When Lyra saw him she moved and after a few tugs the suitcase was out. There was no point trying to roll it through the rain because there was mud all over and the handle didn't retract more than the length of a finger.

Halfway down the path to the door Lyra tried to tell Theo slow down but instead she flew back and landed on her bum with a _whoop_ and a _thud._

For Theo it was a no-man-left-behind-but-we-can-get-them-back-later situation. So after throwing in her suitcase and turning to help Lyra up she didn't think he'd laugh so hard.

Lyra huffed and held out her hand for Theo to help her up but pulled him to the ground before smothering his face with mud and standing up.

Theo wasn't going to let her off and grabbed a handful of mud before opening the band of her jeans and plunging it in.

Theo, not sure if you were allowed to do that to a girl, dashed into the house with Lyra following by closely.

They were both tired, but laughing and wanting to take a hot shower which, because of the fact he could see through Lyra's shirt, a 1/8-convinced him that they would take it together.

They were both surprised to see John coming with his hands out in front of him.

John explained 'They haven't installed the water yet, you guys will have to wait a bit while I go wash my hands'.

Lyra asked, 'Where?'.

'In case you haven't noticed, it's still raining'.

After a few hours of merciless arguing over the phone, John, having to show his dark side to the water and electricity companies and staying up until eleven for water and lights to switch on, had bunked on the couch.

When the kids woke up, weary eyed because they had judged the house by its good looks and not the fact that it was just a normal house which is unfortunately close to the local airport, John was preparing coffee.

John commented, 'Cutting it a wee, bit fine, eh?'

Theo shrugged and sat down, 'Could barely tell the difference between night and day when the planes took off'.

'I'll be talking to the people who set up our house on campus' John agreed.

Lyra poured coffee in a mug and grabbed a piece of toast coming out of the toaster, 'So John, when do I have to dye my hair'.

Their cover for this mission was John was a male widow with Lyra as his daughter and Theo as his adopted son; one of the deciding factors was that finding a connection with Escabar IV's supposed children was to have agents who knew Portuguese in the event that the targets were comfortable speaking their home language, if these kids were even connected to the Escabar's.

John let out a huge sigh, 'The things is, I've been working with CHERUB for ten years and I've never been on a mission like this'.

Theo grumbled slightly, 'Low class?'.

'No, uncoordinated' John received confused looks, 'Every once in a while you get something you call a drop fly, the police won't call MI6 to arrest a drunk hanging around a restaurant and causing disturbance'

'Just as MI6 won't call on CHERUB, for a job adults can do by themselves. Every once in a while the police monitor what's a bit too low for the higher ups, they'll gather a bunch of information that may or may not be related, even if you have fifty different pieces of evidence that have a 20% of catching Al Capone, they'll just gather it all in a file and keep it for evidence'.

Theo didn't like were this was headed, 'So what you're saying is that this is a drop fly' Lyra said.

'I'm not saying that at all, all I can say is that the ethics committee obviously had a reason they sent us on this mission but from the way I see it, this could sooner or later come to a dead end'.

Theo was disappointed and thought Lyra didn't care and just couldn't wait to get back to her friends but she was also secretly bummed.

He almost didn't here the knocking at the door and was surprised to see a dark-skinned boy standing at the door in a cotton puma shirt and jeans with recently cut hair and a scar on his neck.

The kid held up his hand, 'Hi' he said, 'I know this is kinda weird but don't have many friends so I came to say hi, I'm Foster Escabar'.

**And there begins Lyra Wilkins and Theo Jameson's mission. Please read and review. Thanks go to the original inspiration for Theo Jay who asked me how things were going with the story and told everyone else in the room to be quiet so I could concentrate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB.**

**Acclaimer: I own all the characters mentioned in this chapter except the aforementioned:**

**John Jones**

**Lyra Wilkins (remember that I made her surname up)**

**Rob King**

**Note: Remind me to write this book and give me advice to improve my writing**

**Note 2: I miss you and your stories, "We are All Made of Stars".**wthhhhhhhhhhyhmjn cbbbnbbvbvvvvvgbggtytgggggggg ttgggggg


End file.
